


Meat Pies and MIB

by thefandomstar (8the_cat_chemist_doctor8)



Series: shitty old fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, John Ships It, John has a tumblr, M/M, Men in Black - Freeform, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Oneshot, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock is an online stalker, Sherlock is practically a virgin, Sherlock is sentimental, Traditions, Tumblr, in which Sherlock is a Bit Slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8/pseuds/thefandomstar
Summary: Basically, there's a tradition in the 221B Baker Street that Wednesday is Meat Pie day.Bring Men in Black into the mix, let's see what happens :)
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: shitty old fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669807
Kudos: 5





	Meat Pies and MIB

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this agES ago on DeviantArt and tbh I'm not that proud of it but I feel like I should culminate my fanfic here now I guess so here you go 
> 
> My writing was shittier back then let's be fucking real, I was much younger so rEEEE
> 
> We're also ignoring the events of S4 for now, because god knows you're not here for Angst.  
> This is actually set after S1, when there wasn't that much Angst because fuck it I'm That Softie ok. 
> 
> Also reading this again made me laugh I hope it gives you equal joy, have a good day or night !

Sherlock always liked Wednesdays.  
Why?  
Because John would always buy frozen meat pies and, after a couple beers, would share tidbits of childhood memories with him, and Sherlock would share little tidbits of his feuds with Mycroft, laughing all the way.  
However, on cases, John wouldn’t buy meat pies because they would be too busy to eat, and John always assumes that he would have to goad Sherlock into eating on cases, even if the latter wasn’t true, he would be quiet about it, merely pretending to be too focused on the case to care.  
However, he thought about their tradition now, with John sitting at the table, doing his blog as usual, he couldn’t help but miss it. They’ve been on cases non stop since the beginning of the month, and Sherlock was stumped on the case, so he made his mind up immediately, getting up from his seat in the kitchen to put his coat and scarf on, John’s head snapping up to watch him.  
“Where’re you off to?” He questioned, his brow furrowed cutely.  
Sherlock smirked happily, and replied mockingly, his eyebrows shooting up: “Out.”  
John seemed exasperated at Sherlock’s mocking nature as he dashed out the door, smiling.  
————  
Upon Sherlock’s getting home, John became suspicious for 5 reasons:  
1\. He could hear the knocker being adjusted loudly. As perfectionist as Sherlock is, he seems to have a system with the knocker as a door sign, but all that John knew about it was that he seemed to put it to the right if both of them were home. But it had already been to the right before…?  
2\. He heard the rustle of plastic. Particularly bags.  
3\. He could hear Sherlock pausing at the door on the way in, seemingly trying to hide something.  
4\. Sherlock hadn’t taken his coat off on the way in.  
5\. Sherlock was smiling.  
“Sherlock?” John inquired, craning his neck to see what Sherlock was hiding as he rushed into the kitchen.  
“Yes, John?” Sherlock said muffledly, he hadn’t taken his coat off upon coming through the door, and that immediately had set off alarm bells in his mind.  
“What are you doing?” John asked, hopping up to see what Sherlock was doing in their messy kitchen.  
Sherlock tried to hide what he was doing, but John ended up glimpsing it anyway when he put it in the microwave.  
“Is that….?” John cut himself off. “Food? You know, that you can consume?” John inquired, surprised.  
“Yes, John. What else would I be microwaving?” Sherlock chuckled.  
“I don’t know.. Some weird body parts?” John said, making a face.  
“Now that’s an idea…” Sherlock jokingly mused.  
“Sherlock!!!” John chastised.  
“I know, but what would I learn from that anyway?” Sherlock chuckled.  
“I can’t fathom it.” John muttered dryly. “So what’s on the menu tonight?”  
“Pies and vegetables?” Sherlock questioned, raising an eyebrow at John.  
John just stood there, looking a little bit shocked that Sherlock had remembered that tradition they had started but lost.  
“Of course! But… we’re on a case…?” John reminded, a bit confused at Sherlock’s sudden want for food even during a case.  
“It can wait.” Sherlock said, taking the first plate out of the microwave and handing it to John with a mitten, ignoring John’s gobsmacked face.  
“I’m stuck, so it can wait for now.” Sherlock continued, putting his plate in the microwave, setting the time and setting it to heat.  
“Can we watch Men in Black with it while we’re at it? It was part of my childhood….” John tried, his eyes pleading as he sat himself down at the dining table in the lounge room, moving some papers to make room for the pie. John didn’t think Sherlock would agree. Eating on a case was straining him enough, he would’ve thought.  
“I guess we could, but please don’t tell me it’s a cheesy alien movie, John.” Sherlock said, leaning against the counter and watching as John came back for some cutlery.  
John stopped in his path to pout at Sherlock. “Men in Black is not a cheesy alien movie.”  
“I believe it is so…” Sherlock groaned, getting his food out from the microwave earlier than his set time, before sitting at the table.  
John, coming back with two pairs of knives and forks, glared Sherlock down.  
“Well sorry if I have a taste in movies other than psychological thrillers, Sherlock.” John said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and eyeing Sherlock warily.  
“I’m sure I can tolerate it John.” Sherlock sighed, watching John go and set the tv up to watch the movie.  
Sherlock just started to eat his vegetables as he watched the man’s muscles moving gently as he looked around the TV for the men in black discs before putting them in.  
God knows he’d sit through any damn movie if John was there….  
John silently sat at the table after working out the disc player and soon the title screens were flashing.  
Sherlock saw John grinning as he looked down at his pie.  
“Well this is the first time you’ve actually gotten food……. Well done I guess?” John remarked, holding back a ridiculous laugh.  
“Well. I wanted to surprise you…” Sherlock mumbled, but John heard it anyway.  
“Why Sherlock?” John asked, glancing at Sherlock as he chewed his food.  
“Well you’ve seemed pretty tired and down recently, and I’ve always liked this little …. Tradition that we’ve started…” Sherlock muttered.  
John flushed, but Sherlock didn’t notice, he was staring past John to see the aliens that popped up on the screen.  
“Well…. This is going to be interesting.” Sherlock stated.  
———  
2 hours later, and 2 movies later, Sherlock and John had curled up in blankets on the floor, watching the screen intently.  
Sherlock in his head made deductions for this movie, but the movie immediately went against those deductions, taking the movie a different direction, so Sherlock had finally stopped trying to deduce those movies and just let things happen.  
Sherlock, was surprisingly getting sleepy, and just decided to let go of the tense muscles keeping him upright, which lead him to fall all over John with a soft oomph.  
John didn’t protest. He was 2/3 beers in and feeling a little brave, so he tangled up in a hug with Sherlock, feeling proud of himself when Sherlock didn’t pull away.  
They stayed like this for a while, different things happening in the movie until John spoke.  
“You know, I’ve always kind of shipped Agent K and J together. I mean, it’s a crack ship but it seems cute.”  
Sherlock furrowed a brow a minute before coming back with:  
“Now that I think about it, they might be… Especially young K and J…”   
It was silent a moment, with only the alienated sounds of the television breaking it.  
“You know, Ms. Hudson says something like that about us..?” John said, before clearing his throat awkwardly.  
“Really?” Sherlock said, propping himself up on an elbow to look at John.  
“mmm.” John mumbled.  
“And what would you say about it?” Sherlock asked daringly, raising an eyebrow.  
“Hmm…. I mean, it’s always been a possibility… Especially in fan’s minds..” John mumbled sleepily.  
“Hmm…” Sherlock started, briefly glancing at John before staring at the TV and saying: “You want me to tell you what I think?”  
“Sure…” John mumbled sleepily.  
“I would say it’s definitely a thing….” Sherlock rumbled in his low voice.  
John looked at Sherlock so fast that his face could’ve been a blur if not for the blankets restricting his face.  
“Really…?” John drawled, both sleepily and hesitantly.  
“Mmhmmm.” Sherlock made a sound of approval  
“Prove it.” John said daringly.  
Sherlock gulped, but accepted the challenge, leaning in and kissing John messily, his heart beat speeding up like electricity was running through his veins.  
John, surprised that he actually had the balls to do it, kissed back roughly, tired from lack of sleep and his in an awkward angle with his current position: buried under blankets and Sherlock’s legs tangled with his, but he managed to fix his angle and showed (the very innocent) Sherlock how kissing was _actually_ done.  
Sherlock, (again being the innocent one), gasped for air when John made the kiss more intense, breaking the kiss.  
However, John would have none of it. He was so close to actually speaking his feelings aloud that Sherlock couldn’t stop this moment now.  
John snaked one of his arms around Sherlock’s waist and met his lips again, fondling them softly rather than the passion filled sloppy kiss Sherlock had initiated earlier.  
Sherlock, even out of breath, managed to learn to breath through his nose and soon he was softly kissing him back, still full of passion and hunger for more, however John pulled away, pressing his forehead to Sherlock’s.  
“I love you Sherlock.” He muttered.  
Sherlock took a minute to process that. Getting his breath back, he muttered something vaguely familiar:  
“I love you too, you adorable hedgehog.”  
“Sherlock?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is that from my Tumblr?”  
“I believe so, yes.”  
John laughed.  
“So you’ve known that I’ve liked you for a long time, you bloody idiot.” John chuckled, thinking of the johnlock fanfic reposts he did constantly. It was quite endearing to read, but apparently Sherlock knew about his Tumblr and followed all the johnlock fanfics he’s ever read.  
“I love you, my bloody stalkery idiot.” John chastised, trying to keep himself from laughing.  
The two laughed a while, and spent the rest of the movie laughing, kissing and watching the movie.  
Sherlock also realised why John had chosen the movies to watch with the pie.  
Because Agent K believed that pie solved everything.  
The adorable idiot knew that if he agreed to watch the movie he would see that scene, meaning that he would hint about his feelings.  
Why does that have to be so damn adorable?


End file.
